


Now or Never

by Kmartenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick one-shot about Murr telling Sal he loves him. nothing bad at all.<br/>IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M/M PLEASE DONT READ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

-X-

Murr looked over at Sal. He was standing next to Q and talking to Joe. His laugh echoed throughout Sals' home.   
"Alright. Alright will do Joe." Sal said as he opened the door.  
"Talk to ya later Buddy. See ya Sal." Joe said exiting the home.  
"See ya Murr! Sal!" Q yelled before Sal shut the door. Sal chucked and locked the door.  
"I have no idea what's wrong with them." Sal said with a small laugh.   
"Yea...Neither do I." Murr looked down at his hands. Today was the day he kept telling himself. Now or never.  
"Hey. What's wrong? You've been acting weirder then normal." Murr smiled and looked up at Sal. His brown eyes showed worry. Murr sighed. Now or never.   
"Don't freak out."  
"Alright?" Sal crossed his arms over his chest and gave Murr his full attention.   
"So I really like this person-"  
"OOOOO" Sal squealed with delight cutting his friend off from saying anything else. "Who is it?' Murr ignored him and went on.  
"And I don't know if they feel the same. Well probably not. I don't know. And I don;t know what to do."  
"Tell them." Sal said blankly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"How?"  
"Just walk up to them and say hey I like you. Then fuckin' kiss them right there. If they slap you. They probably don't feel the same."  
"Oh. Well then Sal..."   
"Yea?"   
"I like you." Sals' eyes widened and before he could say anything Murr pressed his lips to Sals'. Sal didn't back away, or slap him. Which was a good thing. But he didn't kiss back right away. After a few seconds Murr felt arms snake around his neck and the man he's been wanting for ages kiss him back. Murr set his hands on Sals hips loving each and every moment.   
The kiss broke after awhile. Leaving both of the boys smiling and grinning like teenage girls. Not letting go of each other for a second  
"I've been waiting forever for you to do that." Sal said with a dreamy smile. Murr's cheeks reddened.  
"Really?"  
"Well duuhh. I love you." Murr smiled and pressed his lips to Sals' again.  
"I love you too Sal."


End file.
